


Techno Saved by Pop!

by Cruz51



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz51/pseuds/Cruz51
Summary: After Queen Barb attacks the techno reef King Trollex is left behind after the rock trolls imprisoned his people, the only thing he managed to save was his string. He set out to rescue his family only to run into a certain Pop Troll on the way.
Relationships: King Trollex/Branch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	Techno Saved by Pop!

“If we lose our string, we lose our music.” King Trollex argued whilst taking a brave stance in front of his people. The troll Queen of hard rock laughed in response, mocking the techno trolls music taste by jokingly imitating its sounds. As King Trollex listened to Barb, he was left to watch as she strummed her guitar striking both him and his kingdom. Panicking, he begged Barb to stop.

“Okay! Enough! Stop!” He exclaimed. “You’re destroying everything we worked hard to build, too!” 

“Oh, but by the end of my world tour, we’re all gonna have the same vibe. We’re all gonna be one nation of trolls-” She paused. “UNDER ROCK!” She struck her guitar once more violently, sending more waves of strikes through the techno reef. 

Red soundwave blew throw the waters sending Trollex flying through and slicing through the aquatic village. He finally caught himself and swam to a nearby coral where he was left to hide and watch as rock trolls imprisoned his people.

They were destroying his home, taking is people. He hid helplessly as he wished with all his might that he could have had a fighting chance. But he knew no matter what he could do it all relied on protecting his peoples string. Said string clutched in his palm protected close to his chest. 

As the last of the Angler buses surfaced out of sight, he left his cover. As Trollex looked to his once beloved home bitter tears threatened. His home was demolished and his people were gone…

He wrapped the blue string around his wrist tightly as he wordlessly promised his rescue to his people. He'd warn other Trolls about Queen Barb tirade along the way. Nothing was going to get in his way, and he'd make sure of that. 

*******

A few hours passed and The Rock Trolls that King Peppy had just explained to Poppy and Branch attacked the Pop Village. Taking everyone including their dear Queen. Branch stood alone having just managed to escape by the thin of his hair. He fought hair follicle to nail trying to save everyone, but now deep in his bunker he was wrapping up his injured arm. A nasty reminder of the carnage received after falling from Barb’s flying angler while trying to save the other Pop Trolls. On the positive side it wasn’t broken, but it was sprained. At least it felt like it.

He had already packed his backpack of all the things he would need to survive out while hunting down Queen Barb. Branch knew it wasn’t going to be pretty. He wasn't planning on hurting her, but if it needed to be done there wouldn't be any hold back. 

He opened his hatch proceeding to step out on the grass above. The smell of smoke and debris came from the leftover devastation. Guilt lying deep in the pit of his stomach. Why didn't his instincts kick in when danger was around the corner? No, he wasn’t going to let himself feel guilty, not while his friends are in danger. He pushed the guilt down and started to head in the direction Queen Barb had left in. Determined to save his family.

*******

King Trollex had left the Techno reef and was heading off to the nearest Troll village. He didn't care if they're intentions good or bad, he wanted to make sure they didn't have to go through what he had. Memories of the violent strikes of Barbs guitar that demolished his home. His people shrieking as the Hard Rock Trolls captured every one of them. They played throughout King Trollex’s mind, warring on his mental sanity. Leaving him unable to think clearly.

He finally surfaced onto the land above, collapsing on the hot sand as he took in slow deep breaths. All of this was a lot to take in for the small mertroll. When he finally got to his feet (fins?) He headed towards the forest before him, not knowing what laid ahead. He had never actually been on land before apart from his late ancestors so this was all new to him. The Textures, the smells. Maybe he should come upon the surface more often, it’s not that bad.

Upon entering the forest, Trollex was greeted with a whole new world in front of him. This was definitely nothing like the aquatic world that he called home. Little did he know what danger layed in front of him. If he did know how to defend himself he wouldn’t had let Barb get away.

His thoughts were interrupted when a small creature came out in front of him causing him to flinch. Stumbling backwards he made his best fighting position he could muster amongst the fact of his lack of defences knowledge. Looking down He saw the small creature before him, it looked harmless enough with its tiny little form, fluffy fur and puppy-like eyes. He sighed to himself in relief and crouched down to eye level with the creature. 

“Hey, little buddy, where did you come from?” He said calmly, reaching out his hand to the little creature. It sniffed Trollex’s hand before letting out a low growl. This causing the Techno Troll to veer back as the creature began growing in size, getting bigger and bigger. The growls were louder and drool dribbled past the beasts lips as he snarled. The thing was getting ready to attack. Trollex froze but before he could blink the sensation of someone pushing him to the side hit just as the creature leapt atop his previous placement. 

“Get up, go! I’ll distract it!” belted the mysterious stranger as they helped Trollex to his feet. The stranger was ushering him to run so he hid into a nearby bush peaking through the thicket of it to watch the grey troll fight off the monster. Results lead to the creature shrinking back into its normal size, obviously scared of Branch and making a run for it back deep into the forest. 

He didn't leave the bush just yet still peaking out. Instead taking the time to study the grey troll who was making his way towards him. How were they unharmed? Was that bandage on his right arm already there?

“Everything’s cool now, you can come out, lucky I saw you before that thing decided to attack.” He brushed the dust off his foliage laced vest waiting for the Techno Troll to come out of hiding. King Trollex took it slow coming out and proceeded to clear his throat, still shaken up on what happened minutes ago. If it wasn’t for this Pop troll, he might as well be good as dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second Attempt at writing fanfiction, please leave a comment! It gets me motivated to write more.
> 
> Written by me and edited by https://sweettrollybeans.tumblr.com/


End file.
